Fall In Love With Him? Nah
by WhiteEvil
Summary: When Obi Wan's friend asks him to take care of his apprentice, he thought it was going to be easy. He thought wrong. Anakin and Spirit are rude and rebellious towards each other, and why are they talking about Pink Fluffy Bunnies! Please Read & Review!
1. The New Apprentice

White Evil: well, this is my first Star Wars fanfiction, so I hope you like it and please review! (and no flames plz!)

* * *

**Fall In Love With Him? Nah.**

Chapter 1: The New Apprentice

Obi-Wan walked through the Jedi Temple towards the medical center, his Padawan, Anakin, trailing behind. The council, who said they had something important to ask him about his friend, Master Tivis, called him here. As he walked, he glanced back at his Padawan. Anakin had grown a bit since he first met him, and now that he was about 13, he was a bit rebellious towards him. But all the same, he was determined to be a Jedi. And he still has his aggressive, competitive streak but Obi-Wan was trying to work on that. It helped Anakin become stronger in the force, though.

When Obi-Wan walked through the medical center's doors, he saw Yoda and Master Windu standing next to Master Tivis, who was stretched out on one of the patient beds. "Kenobi," Tivis said and coughed. "How've you been?"

"Better than you, from the looks of it." Obi-Wan looked at the two council members. "What happened to him?"

"He got badly injured during one of his missions." Master Windu said. "He will have to stay in the medical center for a little while."

Anakin got a good look at the Master Jedi on the bed and thought impatiently, _"So what do they need Kenobi for? It's an injured man, what more can we do?"_ Sensing this thought, Yoda looked at Anakin and answered, "Asked for Master Kenobi to take care of his Padawan, Master Tivis has. Needed, impatience is not." _"Oops…" _he shifted. _"Must remember to keep thoughts in check."_ He reminded himself and stood up straighter.

"His Padawan…?" Obi-Wan said, slightly raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," Tivis said weakly. "She needs a different teacher for a while to continue her training, so I was wondering if you would do the honors." "_He's asking me this like it's just everyday conversation!" _Obi-Wan thought, a little surprised by the offer. He quickly looked at Anakin, thinking of all the training they would have to do, how this might complicate things. He sighed after awhile, thinking, _"Well, one more can't hurt…too much more…"_ hastily he put a grin back on his face and said, "Well, alright, if only until you get better than I can't see any problems!"

Tivis grinned, his hazel eyes lighting up. "That's the Kenobi I know!" Then he noticed Yoda and Master Windu looking at him and he said in a calmer voice, "Thank you very much, Master Kenobi. You are a very noble man and I am very grateful."

Obi-Wan smiled wider and the two older Jedi Masters faintly shook their heads.

Anakin just thought quietly in his head, _"Great, someone other than Kenobi to bother." _He smirked, unnoticed by the Jedi Masters at the moment. _"This is going to be fun."_

_

* * *

_ "So…should I go for it?"

Three teenage Padawans were in an alleyway, peeking into the training room, where other Padawans trained while their teachers were in the council room. There were weights, bars, and training lightsabers that didn't hurt that much if they hit you. Eight people in the room but the three teens in the alleyway were watching one Padawan in particular.

He was a rather large Padawan, about 18 or so, and he was lying down lifting a very heavy barbell over his head. The redheaded teen looked at the other two Padawans and said, "We have to time this perfectly. Right when he puts the barbell down, okay Caiden?" The other two teenagers, the oldest one of the three and the only boy, and a blonde girl about 15, nodded and grinned. The blonde, Odalys, said, "Don't worry, Spirit, I'll kick him when it's time." Caiden, the boy, pushed her lightly, "So…what do I say?"

"I don't know…" the redhead, Spirit, said turning back to the training room. "Think of something."

As soon as the large Padawan in the training room put down the barbell on the stand over his head, Spirit whispered, "Now!" Her and Odalys kicked Caiden and he screamed out, "HEY KALEN! YOU'RE GAY!" The large Padawan yelled out, "WHAT!" and instantly sat up—

― And then he hit his head, hard, on the barbell that he put on the stand above his head. The three mischievous Padawans ran down the alleyway and laughed as the large (WE: and apparently stupid) Padawan slumped back onto the floor, half-unconscious.

"Man!" Odalys said, still laughing. "What compelled you to yell that out Caiden?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Spirit told me to think of something." Spirit started walking backwards to look at them. "I should have known you'd say something stupid like that."

"Hey, so you never finished telling us who you're new teacher's going to be." Odalys said. "It'd be so cool if you had Master Unduli with me or Shaak Ti with Caiden."

"I got someone even cooler." Spirit said with a smile. "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." She was pleased when she saw Odalys gasp and Caiden say, "Man! You just had to get the guy that killed a Sith Lord! Do you know how lucky you are? I've wanted to meet him, he's so cool."

"Goin' a little over board there, Caiden," Spirit said, and then grinned wider. "Besides, now I can have someone else order me deep fried Tauntaun with soy sauce all over it." Her friends gagged. "How can you like that stuff?" Caiden exclaimed. "I feel so sorry for Master Kenobi and his apprentice."

Odalys blinked. "That's right! He has an apprentice, Ani—Anakin Skywaller or something, how can he take you?"

"Anakin Skywalker." Spirit said. "And Master Kenobi is a friend of Master Tivis, so he's hoping that Obi-Wan will do this favor him."

"I trust that you wont fall in love with this Skywalker, hmm?" Odalys said, wiggling her eyebrows. Spirit laughed and she almost tripped, but kept walking backwards nonetheless. "No way! If anything, I think I've developed a crush on Kenobi, since Caiden talks about how great he is all the time."

Caiden poked the redhead at the ribs. "Shut up. Besides how do you know you wont like Anakin? You haven't met him before."

"Oh, yes," Spirit said, turning into the corner backwards. "I very sure that Anakin Skywalker will be just like having my own pink fluffy bunny—Ahh!" Spirit shrieked as she bumped into somebody turning the corner and fell flat on the ground. When she looked up, she saw a boy, about the same age as her, with light brown hair and deep blue eyes looking back at her.

"So… Pink fluffy bunny, huh?" Anakin Skywalker said.

* * *

WE: So, thank you for reading, and please review! 


	2. Vengeance Part 1

WhiteEvil: hallo, people! I'm updating from Australia, and guess what! Today's mah BIRTHDAY! Whoot! So please read and review. Please? It's my birthday. I'll try to send you a piece of cake if you review, kay?

**Fall In Love With Him? Nah.**

Chapter 2 – Vengeance Part 1

"Wha..?" Spirit stared at the boy's face for a couple seconds, and then, realizing who just spoke to her, went completely red. _"Holy Sith! He heard me? Crap, what else did he hear!" _ Anakin looked at her, shook his head a bit and smirked. Caiden gave her his hand and she took it, wondering why Anakin, who was closer, didn't at least help her up. Then Obi-Wan Kenobi turned the corner and Caiden looked star struck and dropped her.

"Ah, Anakin, there you are." He looked over to Caiden, who was just staring at him, Odalys, and Spirit, and smiled. "Hello there. I see you have just met my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Spirit, Master Tiv—I mean," he chuckled. "My other Padawan." Anakin stopped smirking, stood up straighter and said, "Hello… Spirit. It's good to finally meet you." Spirit mentally snorted and thought, _"Faaaaake…does he always do this?" _she smiled. _"At least he doesn't know that I've been taught to read thoughts and emotions."_

She put her hand out and he shook it. By being in contact with a person, she can access their thoughts easier. She got a thought. **_"Heh. She seems like an okay girl, pretty red hair," _**Spirit grinned. Maybe this guy wasn't going to be a pain. **_"too bad, she's probably a ditz, and a bit stupid if she couldn't sense me coming down the corridor."_**

Spirit instinctively pulled her hand back and slapped him, hard, on his face. Everyone gasped, shocked. "Do NOT," Spirit started, glaring venomously at him. "Call or even think that I'm a stupid ditz." She glanced back at Odalys. "So much for an adventure of a lifetime." And then she twirled around and walked towards her room.

"What…in the name of…" Obi-Wan mumbled slowly. "Spirit!" He started walking in the direction that Spirit went.

Anakin still was standing there, befuddled by the redhead's action. Then he muttered, " What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Caiden glared at him. "What were you thinking?" he said.

Anakin stared at him. "What do you mean?" _"How the hell is that relevant?"_

"Your thoughts. In YOUR HEAD. What were you thinking before she slapped you?"

Anakin looked baffled for moment, and then dimly remembered something that Kenobi told him… something about how Master Tivis was teaching her about reading thoughts or some crap like that. "Bloody—" he said angrily. "…Damn…."

Odalys fiercely walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt jerking him closer. "You cocky son-of-a-sith! Do you even know what kind of life she had before becoming a Jedi! You've probably always had what you wanted and never had to work too hard! Spirit's a really great person, all she did was trip, and you had the NERVE to think that she is a stupid ditz!"

She let go of him, and walked away fuming. Caiden looked from her back to Anakin and said quietly, "Look. I don't care _who _you think you are, or_ what_ you think happened, but if you're going to be training with Spirit, then you should probably tell her you're sorry." He started moving away. "BEFORE she plan revenge on you."

Anakin looked after him, extremely cross. _"I can put the blonde's retarded rant aside for now." _That guy was right. He probably had to say sorry to the redhead. Kenobi will get pissed if he doesn't. He sighed, and as he trudged in the direction that he saw Spirit going in, he silently muttered, "Crap. Crap. Crap…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin got to the door that he saw the blonde go in. The redhead would probably be in there. Yep. He could sense both of them and Kenobi. Someone finally told him that he was going to Spirit's room here since her Master was in the medical center. He sighed. "Better get this over with…" He opened the door and saw the two girls sitting on a bed looking mischievously at him. Before he could respond, a splash of freezing cold water fell him and then a bucket hit his head from above. "Damn… Redhead!" he yelled furiously.

"He's a bit stupid," she was saying to the blonde. "Especially if he couldn't sense the bucket of water on the door frame."

As Anakin looked angrily at Spirit, Master Obi-Wan came out of the crapper. He took one look at his wet pupil and sighed, frustrated. "In the name of--! God, you teenagers and your tempers! All right, first thing tomorrow morning, both of you will get a stern talking to, and severe training! Now both of you go to bed, we're spending the night at the temple!" Obi-Wan said, pointing at his two pupils. "Now!"

Before they moved to follow their teacher's orders, Spirit and Anakin's eyes met and they both thought the same thing:

"_**You are going DOWN."**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
**_

**The Next Morning. 6 AM. **

Spirit woke up in her room, and dragged herself out of bed to go to the bathroom. Once she was dressed and clean, she walked over to the door. She had to meet Master Kenobi and the brat at the cafeteria for her 'severe training'. She sighed. _"It was all the dork's fault anyway." _Spirit thought, scowling a bit. _"He got me into this mess with Kenobi, and he's gonna pay."_

When Spirit reached for the doorknob, her fingers hit the smooth door. _"What?"_ She looked down, and became confused when she didn't see the doorknob. She took a step back and saw that it was only a flat door. No doorknob. _No way out._ "What the frick…?"

"Are you coming out anytime soon?" someone said from the other side.

She automatically glared at the door. _Anakin_.

"What did you do to my door!"

"Moi?" his voice said defensively. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Let me out of here, you fugly son-of-a-sith!"

"Well, if your going to take that tone with me, then I might as well leave."

_"Oops." _Spirit thought. "No! Anakin! Please! Obi-Wan's going to be so mad at me!"

"Better start getting out now!" Anakin said, his voice trailing away.

Spirit sat on the floor, focusing the force to push the door open, and at the same time thinking of vengeance. _"Who cares if revenge leads to the dark side." _She thought angrily.

_"This is an exception."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

WE: so, anyway, please review to get some cake!

WE: also, thanks to ObiUberJedi for being my first reviewer. G'day, mate! Heheh…


End file.
